


the sloppy drunk kiss

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Background Brent Bennett, Bathrooms, Brent Bennett Loves Ryan Bergara, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Jealous Shane Madej, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neck Kissing, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Rough Kissing, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Sloppy Makeouts, but its all good, hickey, its just a make out I promise, love bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Shane is drunk, there was no denying that. But, maybe that's a good thing? He's pretty certain if he was sober he wouldn't have confessed his love to his best friend, co-host, and crush, Ryan Bergara.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	the sloppy drunk kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do something cute, and kinda stereotypical.

Shane's drunk, there's no denying that. The Watcher cast was out drinking, for no particular reason other that for fun. He had made a promise to himself to not get that dunk, that he would stay sober, but then he saw Ryan in this red button up, and tight jeans that perfectly famed his butt and muscles, and then he knew he wouldn't have made it through the night sober. So her he was, fifth beer in hand, drunk.

"Maybe you should take it easy on the drinks, Shane?" Steven asked, sipping his beer, and looking at Shane, who was leaning against the bar, cheeks flushed red, sweat on his forehead, and a drunk gaze in his eyes, a now warm beer clasped in his eyes.

Shane drunkenly glared at Steven, "let me wallow in self pity."

"What? Why are you self pitying? What's up?" Steven asked, frowning, and leaned against the table top.

"It's Ryan..." Shane mumbled out, and glanced up to look at Ryan, who was on a stage, dancing and singing drunk, was he singing their song? Mamma Mia? Oh, he loves Mamma Mia... "He's just so amazing...!"

Steven looked up, and squinted in confusion seeing Ryan fall of the stage, and letting out a high pitched wheeze, "uh, yeah... Really something..."

"No. no! I love him, Steven!" Shane drunkenly declared. "I want to kiss him, and date him," Stevens eyes widened, "and marry him!"

"Marry?" Steven asked confused and shocked, "what? Shane, how drunk are you?"  
  


"Very drunk... But, my feelings aren't!" Shane yelled, glass raised, and so Steven pulled his arm down.

"Okay, Shane... I'm going to get a plastic solo cup," Steven took Shane's glass, not trusting the lanky male, "and I'm going to get you some water, okay?"

Shane blinked slowly, "okay... Okay..."

"Okay, wait here..." Steven walked off with Shane's empty whisky glass.

Shane sat down, and rubbed his red, and warm face, tiredly. He didn't really look up to Ryan after that, he couldn't, he might do something drastic.

~~~~~

Ryan fell into Marielle and Sara's arms, who led him to a seat. He wheezed and leaned into them.

"Okay, you drunk ghoul boy." Sara smiled, patting Ryan's hair.

Ryan leaned into them with a grin, "you girls are the best!" He sang out, and wrapped his arms around the two, pulling them close.

Marielle smiled, "as are you, Ryan."

"Hey, Marielle!" A guy said, walking past and doing finger guns.

"Uh, hey?"

Another guy walked in with a smile, "hey Sara!"

"Hey?" Sara replied, in confusion, then looked to Marielle and Ryan, "that was weird."

"I know right?" Marielle said, shaking her head with a smile.

Ryan grimaced, "yuck. I'm glad that's not my life." He slurred.

"What?" Marielle asked, frowning.

"You know? Dudes, flirting, it's not my jam!" Ryan explained with a smile.

Sara leaned up, "Ryan what are you talkin' about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?" Ryan smirked.

Marielle squinted, "Ryan, you're drunker then I though. You're like the Pied Piper of Hopeless Dudes." Ryan frowned, making a confused noise.

"Ryan, we see you and Shane in the kitchen." Sara said.

Ryan thought, there was one time he and Shane were in the kitchen and apparently there was a ghost exhibit...

_"So, what are you up to this weekend?" Shane had asked._

_Ryan had hummed and shrugged while he waited for his coffee, "not much."_

_Shane nodded and smiled, "I'm going to that Anubis Haunted Mansion Exhibit," Ryan's eyes lit up in excitement and wonder. "None of my friends really wanna go so, probably end up going alone." He shrugged, a nervous smile on his face._

_"You don't even believe in ghosts!" Ryan had laughed, "buy, you know what? You do you Shane!" He walked off with a smile._

_He missed Shane's face fall, and he missed Shane following him with his head, and looking down, "oh, maybe you wanna go with me?" He scowled to himself, "it's fine. Stupid..." He had walked off to._

Ryan shook his head, that was no flirting. That was Shane, just being Shane, "that's a load of bullshit." Even though he wished it wasn't bullshit, damn Shane and his stupid smile, and his stupid jokes.

"Also, Brent definitely has a crush on you." Marielle offered.

Sara nodded, "he does..."

Are they on about that time Brent made that Tumblr board for all the things he likes, well it was for everyone, not him.

_Ryan had been walking past to get to his desk, when Brent had looked up and said, "oh hey, Ryan, I made a Tumblr of all the things you like."_

_Ryan bent down and looked with a smile, "okay! Ghosts, murders, unsolved cases, horror movies, everybody loves that stuff, right?" He had walked off._

_Brent had quickly turned, "right, but I..."_

_"Thanks though, that was cool!" Ryan called back._

_Brent turned to his computer, dejected, "I made it for you, so."_

"You guys are just being mean now." Ryan said, a little more sober, "you don't know what you're talking about."  
  


"Ryan, you're driving these men crazy!" Marielle insisted.

Sara took a sip of her vodka, "yeah, are you really not aware of what's happening, when it's happening, while it's happening?"

Ryan shook his head, confused, that was a lot of 'happening's'. "Guys, you're delusional." He insisted, rolling his eyes, "I may be a bachelor, and I'm fine with that! I'm gonna have 10 dogs, it's gonna be great!" Ryan sat back, grabbing some alcohol and drinking it.

"Okay..." Marielle sang.

"Whatever you say..." Sara sighed.

Ryan shrugged, and got up, getting another drink, and bumped into Eugene, "oh, hey Eugene."

Eugene grinned, "oh, hey!" He took a sip of his drink, "how are you?"

"Drunk!" Ryan answered honestly, "and you?"

"Not drunk enough!" Eugene joked, and the two laughed.

"Oh, they got a new Avisha Mansion Exhibit coming up, supposedly all the artefacts are haunted!" Ryan drunkenly rambled.

"Yeah, I read that! We should totally go sometime!" Eugene smiled.

"Yeah! That would be so cool!" Ryan agreed with a smile.

"Cool, see ya later!" Eugene smiled, and walked off.

Ryan frowned, and looked down... No, Eugene wasn't flirting... Right? He's not Eugene's type... And Eugene knows he likes Shane, right? Every knows that, well... Andrew knows that after he had drunkenly confessed about a year ago. Poor Andrew had no idea what to do other than go to Steven, so at the very least Steven and Andrew knew!

Ryan went on with his night, avoid Sara, Marielle, Shane and Eugene all night, every so often he and Eugene would catch eyes and awkwardly wave to one and other, then go back to doing whatever they were doing.

~~~~~

Shane held his red solo cup of water, watching as Ryan stumbled around the bar, avoiding everyone. Shane wouldn't lie, it hurt Ryan was ignoring him. Had he done something wrong? He hadn't drunkenly confessed to anything had he? Oh, god... He hoped not. No, surely not. Steven hadn't left his side, and he would have stopped him before he did anything stupid. Andrew was here as well, and he and Steven were talking in hushed voices, about what? Shane wasn't sure, and he didn't really care, all he cared about was making sure Ryan didn't hate him...

~~~~~

Ryan was sat alone, sipping his alcohol, and Eugene went up to him.

"Hey, little guy!" Eugene greeted, and Ryan looked up in worry, "I need your phone number."

Yeah, okay, definitely flirting, "look, Eugene, I'm flattered, but I'm not interested-"

Eugene frowned, awkwardly, "no, no. My phone's new, and it's deleted all my numbers so..."

"Oh!" Ryan said, and typed his number in, "uh, sorry..."

"Yeah, it's fine..." Eugene blinked, rubbing his neck.

"You still wanna go to that Mansion?" Ryan asked, hoping Eugene would say no, or some variation of no.

Eugene smiled, or grimaced, apologetically, "I'm busy... I'll see you 'round..." He scurried off, and Ryan sighed in relief. Thank god...

Eugene walked up to Shane for a fresh, clear mind, and Steven and Andrew looked up. Eugene smiled, "hey..."  
  


"Hi Eugene." Shane smiled, sipping his water, and Steven smiled and Andrew waved.

"I think Ryan's flirting with me..." Eugene said, confused and glancing to Ryan who was far away.

Steven and Andrew held back a laugh, Ryan flirting with someone who wasn't Shane? Yeah right.

Shane swallowed his mouthful, and glanced over to Ryan, the back at Eugene, "hmm, crazy..." He clenched his solo cup, and broke the plastic, and water spilled everywhere. He twisted the cup and stalked off to get alcohol.

Eugene frowned, and looked between the spillage and Shane, then looked to Steven and Andrew, who were laughing, "what?"

"Ryan wasn't flirting with you!" Andrew yelled with a smile, cheeks sore from laughing.

"Ryan has a crush on Shane!" Steven clarified, with a laugh.

Eugene's eyes widened, "oh! That makes sense okay! I thought he was flirting with me!”

The two laughed again, and Steven yelled, “not a chance!”

Shane, now with a new alcoholic drink, marched up to Ryan who was tiredly rubbing his eyes, he stood in front of the smaller man. Ryan looked up, “hey big guy, what’s up?”

  
“You can’t like Eugene!” Shane yelled over the loud music, and terrible karaoke singers.

Ryan sneered, “what?! Why not?!” He could like whoever the hell he wanted.

”Because, you just can’t!” Shane yelled, annoyed, running his hand through his hair.

”That’s a shit excuse! Why?!” Ryan yelled back, standing up now, flushed against Shane’s chest.

”Because, I like you!” Shane admitted, before quietening in horror.

Ryan blinked, “what...?”

”I... I... Just... Just forget it.” Shane mumbled, and backed up.

Ryan grabbed Shane’s thin, pale wrist, “you like me?”

Shane looked down, “I have since our first Unsolved episode together...”

Ryan stared, unsure how to react. His crush admitted his feelings, his crush liked him back, his crush just told him his secret; and here Ryan stood, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of a water.

Shane’s shoulders slumped dejectedly, and turned to leave, until Ryan gripped his shoulders, and pulled him into the men’s bathrooms.

Shane stumbled after Ryan, letting the smaller man throw him around.

Once in the secluded men’s room, Ryan pulled Shane’s head down, and leaned up, falling into a clumsy, and sloppy drunk kiss. Their noses bumped together painfully, and their teeth clashed together, it was rough and harsh, and their lips moved, trying to find the right position.

Shane pulled back first, and rested his forehead against Ryan’s, his eyes closed, “wish I had told you sooner...”

”Better late then never...” Ryan smirked, eyes closed, and his voice deep and husky.

Shane leaned down and kissed him again, but this time, slower, and Ryan happily kissed back, his arms going around Shane’s neck, and Shane’s arms wrapping around Ryan’s waist, lifting him up slightly, and setting him in the sink.

Shane immediately attacked Ryan’s neck with small kisses, and light bite marks, making Ryan gasp quietly, that was until Shane bit a soft, delicate area, earning this... oh Shane couldn’t describe it.

Getting straight to the point; Ryan moaned. But, dear god... It was heavenly, and low, so sweet and delicate... Shane had to hear it again. He kissed that same area, before biting and sucking that area of flesh, and muscle.

Ryan moaned louder, his head fell back, and slammed against the cheap, plastic mirror on the wall, and his hands went to Shane’s hair, tugging, earning a low groan from Shane.

Wow, that was an amazing sound of Ryan’s ever heard one, so deep and low, full of need and want. So, he pulled again, and Shane dug his teeth into Ryan’s neck, earning another moan.

“God, Ryan...” Shane kissed under Ryan’s jaw, his long fingers massaging Ryan’s muscles.

Ryan groaned, and wrapped his legs around Shane’s waist, pulling him closer, their bodies now pressed against each other, his hands gripping Shane’s hair tightly, and suddenly bit and pulled Shane’s ear gently, earning a moan from Shane. Oh, his moan was so sinfully heavenly.

Shane dug his finger tips into Ryan’s tanned shoulders, as he bit down under his neck, leaving another love bite. Ryan moaned and brought Shane’s lips up, kissing him again, this time their lips fitting like a puzzle piece.

Ryan licked Shane’s lower lip, his soft, pink lip, and Shane greedily opened his mouth, allowing Ryan to take control. Ryan slipped his tongue in and immediately explored Shane’s warm mouth. He was suddenly pushed back and pinned against the cold, and slightly dirty wall, but what drove him crazy was how easy Ryan lifted him up onto the sink, and how quickly Ryan attacked his neck with bites and kisses.

Shane moaned, loudly, his head flying back. It was slightly ridiculous, that the tall guy was on the sink, and the little guy was the one to be ‘in charge’, even if Ryan had to stand on the tips of his toes. But, damn it, Shane didn’t care! It was hot!

Shane wrapped his legs around Ryan’s waist, and his hands squeezed Ryan’s ass firmly, earning a quiet moan, and another tough kiss on his already red, bruised and swollen lips.

Ryan could take him right now! He needed Ryan! He needed all of—

“Woah!” The two pulled away, and turned to see Eugene in the entranced to the toilets, “did not need to see that...”

Ryan and Shane blushed a bright red, and Shane slid off the sink, and the two began to mutter slurred apologies.

Eugene nodded, “right... Well... I’m going to the toilet...” He pointed awkwardly to the stall, and went in.

Ryan and Shane scurried out, their hair a mess, lips red and swollen, dark bruises covering their necks and a slight issue in their pants. Shane didn’t waste time and pulled Ryan out of the bar into the could night.

Andrew grinned and looked to Steven, “told you Eugene would be the tipping point.”

”I hate when you’re right.” Steven groaned.

Marielle slid next to them, “I lost the bet? Damn!”

Sara moves next to them and held up her hand, “10 dollars!”

Okay, so maybe Shane lied... Yes, he was drunk, but sober or drunk, he wouldn’t let Eugene be with Ryan. Ryan deserved better than Eugene, so... Really, it’s all thanks to Eugene.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I used dialogue from Buzzfeed Violet's video, 'Flirting Or Not Flirting?'


End file.
